


Blind of the Time

by redlipstickkisses



Series: I Can't Believe I Wrote This [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Clone Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, I'll probably edit this, Kakashi is a sub, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, This bunny popped up so I wrote it, With Fluff, abuse of ninja powers, dog-like Hatakes, i guess, possible daddy issues, possible ooc-ness may occur, power bottom sakumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi was going to die.</p><p>In which Daddy Kink is far more plausible than Time Travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind of the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyodrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Kakashi Freaks The HELL Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752766) by [Nyodrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite). 



> This is all Nyodrite's fault. I recommend reading the works that inspired this first but basically, time travel, bad decisions, incest. Also for those who might be confused Kakashi goes by the name Hake Kama.
> 
> Title from Lana del Rey's song Daddy Issues
> 
> The whole series is here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/530434  
> and a little omake is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7761871/chapters/17818297
> 
> Now go forth!

    Kakashi was going to die.

    It was too much. The warm body moving against him. The broad hands that carded through his hair as they held him down, careful not to disturb the blindfold. The sharp teeth grazing against his skin forcing him to arch _upupup_ as he was pushed against the bed. The warm voice telling him how _good_ he was being.

    He felt a whimper build in his throat at the praise and tried to kill it before it could crawl out, but then.

    Oh _then_.

    There were slick fingers prodding at his ass and sharp teeth at his neck and a pleased growl reverberating through all points of contact, and he just _couldn't stop it_.

    It came out high and needy.

    “ _Tōsan.”_

    Yup, Kakashi was going to die. Though this time for significantly less sexy reasons. Like mortification. Could people spontaneously combust?

    Kakashi groaned and moved his face into the crook Sakumo’s neck. At least he could have this one last memory before everything computed and Sakumo threw him out of bed for being an absolute pervert. And not in a fun way. Thank Kami for the blind fold. At least then he wouldn’t be forced to have his look of utter disgust imprinted on his memory forever.

    He knew this had been a bad idea.

    It didn’t take a genius to realize that Sakumo had stopped moving. Kakashi kept his face determinedly blank as he fought not to cringe. Sakumo drew back and Kakashi braced himself.

    “Kama, what did you just say?” Sakumo’s voice was neutral. Like he was giving him an out. Kakashi clamped down on all his reactions and stayed quiet.

    “What did you just call me Kama.” His voice was stricter this time, more commanding and Kakashi had to fight not to respond.  

    Sakumo sighed. And here it was. The moment he left Kakashi to free himself and slink home with his tail between his legs.

    Except he didn’t.

    His weight shifted as he moved forward. The blindfold was gently untied and Kakashi blinked at him as his eye adjusted to the shift in light. It was second nature to keep the sharingan closed. Sakumo’s expression was somewhere in the range of exasperated fondness and his hands were back to carding through Kakashi’s hair.

    “Stubborn. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t _tell me_.”

    Kakashi stared at him in bewilderment. Sakumo rolled his eyes before he nuzzled at his cheek.

    “It’s okay Kama. I’m not going to kick you out. I don’t mind. Everyone has different kinks.” Sakumo grinned.

    “Personally, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I like to bite.” He said as he ducked his head to nip at Kakashi’s neck. He followed it up by licking a stripe up to his ear before kissing him, short and sweet. He laughed, gesturing at the ties with the blindfold. “Besides, it’s not like we’re a couple of virgin civilian’s.”

    Kakashi blushed. “I like it when you praise me.”

    Sakumo nodded. “I can _definitely_ do that. Anything else?”

    He turned his face into Sakumo’s chest and took a deep breath of his scent. “I would like to call you Tōsan.”

    Sakumo’s smile turned sharp at the victory. “I’m fine with that. Now are we done for the night or do you want to pick up where we left off?”

    Kakashi thought for a second before deciding. “I want to keep going.”

    The kiss was long and deep, with lots of teeth and tongue. When they broke apart they were both panting and the look in Sakumo’s eyes was downright predatory.

    “Good boy. Such a good boy.“ He murmured as he kissed his way down his body. Kakashi was so onboard with this.

    Sakumo straightened into a sitting position before quickly running through a series of hand signs. Two clones poofed into existence. One of them moved to lay down besides Kakashi while the other wrapped its arms around Sakumo.

    Kakashi whimpered as the clones began their tasks.

    “Do you like that? Seeing your Tōsan open himself up so he can fuck you?” One clone murmured in Kakashi’s ear, while he stroked his dick. All Kakashi managed was an incoherent sound as he tugged at the ties. He wanted to touch, to taste.

     Tōsan was panting when he locked eyes with him. It just made it all the better when he growled. “Be good.”

     With a groan Kakashi melted back into the clones ministrations, his eye still on Sakumo. It felt like forever when the clones were finally dispersed and Sakumo made his way back to Kakashi.

    The kiss was nice but not what he wanted. He butted up into the kiss and Sakumo laughed as he began to nip and bite as their hips rolled together.

    Kakashi wanted to cry.

    Sakumo smiled as he sat on his heels and finally, finally, lowered himself onto Kakashi’s dick. Kakashi almost closed his eyes but he didn’t want to miss this. Miss how good he was making Tōsan feel and a flush of pride went through him at the thought.

_He was making Tōsan feel good._

He tried to thrust up, but Tōsan growled and rolled his hips down before starting his own rhythm. It was slow and deep and he got to see every one of Tōsan’s micro-expressions.

    “You’re doing so well Kama. Ahh. Making your Tōsan feel so good.” He said as he stilled, circling his hips. “Do you like it when I fuck you like this?”

    Kakashi nodded. He was getting close, and Tōsan was even closer if the was he was clenching down was any indication. They were both tense, and straining, reaching for release.

    When Tōsan came it was surprisingly quiet. He stilled, every line in his body tense, his head thrown back as if to howl. Then he relaxed and almost bonelessly began a languid rhythm.

    “Come on Kama,” He panted. “Let me reward you for how good you were.”

    Kakashi didn’t last long before he was tense and shuddering and the two of them were left with the sticky aftermath of their activities.

    Sakumo drew himself up and off before darting away quickly. Kakashi didn’t even have time to whine at the abandonment before he was back with a warm washcloth.

    “You were so good. So brave. Perfect.” He said as he pressed a kiss into Kakashi’s hair. He gently wiped them both down before carefully untying Kakashi form the bed, placing a kiss where each restraint had been.

     “My good boy.” He said as he drew Kakashi close and they cuddled into each other. “My brave boy. I’m so proud of you.”

    Kakashi had thought he would have to die before he heard those words from his Tōsan again.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news I have changed my icon. Come talk to me, my twitter @owlgirl1998.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037713) by [RiddleWraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith)




End file.
